


Red

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A little dark maybe because Among Us but yanno it's Among Us, Among Us AU, M/M, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: For RotG Halloween 2020: Day 9
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Kudos: 11





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Art by KamuiWithFangs
> 
> (Chibis just did the coding and the posting)

  
  



End file.
